Hyrule Warriors
Hyrule Warriors, known in Japan as Zelda Musō (Japanese: ゼルダ無双 Hepburn: Zeruda Musō, lit. "Zelda Unrivaled"), is a hack and slash action video game released in Japan on August 14, 2014, and scheduled to be released in the West in September. Developed by Omega Force and Team Ninja for the Wii U video game console, the game is a collaboration between Koei Tecmo and Nintendo, and contains elements of Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda series and Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors series. Hyrule Warriors mixes the hack-and-slash gameplay of Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors series of video games with the settings and characters from Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda series. Amongst many other characters, the player controls an original iteration of Link in melee combat to take on large numbers of enemies from the Legend of Zelda series. While there is a far stronger emphasis on combat than other games in the Legend of Zelda series, the player may use common weapons from prior games in the series, such as a sword, bombs, and Link's signature spin attack. Enemy targeting also returns, in combination with elements from the Dynasty Warriors combat system. Obtaining items through discovering and opening chests is retained as well. The Completionist As was foretold in New Super Beard Bros, Jirard completed Hyrule Warriors 100%, although instead of the video being uploaded on September 19th, it was postponed to September 26th, as Jirard couldn't complete the game in time. Jirard finds the game very visually stimulating, even making him eager to play Twilight Princess, a game that doesn't usually impress him visually. He does point out drops in frame drops when many enemies are on screen. He criticizes the lack of a reset button when doing stages over and over again, as well as major character cutscenes. (It should be noted that a day one update allows players to turn these off.) Some of the assets from previous Zelda games feel jarring for him too. The battle animations and music are also stunning to Jirard. Jirard finds the gameplay simple but fun, especially the item system. The gameplay works for him, but he discourages playing the game with the Wii Remote and Nunchuck, due to needing to shake the Wii Remote to do weak attacks. He enjoys the large variety of characters, though notes that not every character is good, citing Agatha as an example. Adventure Mode is something Jirard finds very fun, despite being a huge time sink to complete the game. Some of the challenges cause a lot of stress for Jirard, including the medals. Jirard loves it when in Legend Mode, the story allows the player to be Ganondorf. As a whole, Jirard is disappointed by the lack of completion goals for finishing certain aspects of the game. Despite this, he finds it one of his favorite Wii U experiences. After giving his rating, Jirard is interrupted by The Internet (Andrew Campbell), who reminds him that he has not completed Skyrim, foreshadowing the next episode. Trivia *It took Jirard roughly 246 hours to complete Hyrule Warriors. *Because of the long route for completing Hyrule Warriors, instead of making a completionist epsiode, he made a top ten final smashes of Super Smash Bros Brawl to give him more time. * This episode of The Completionist contains Jirard's smallest angry rant in the series, the "Angry Video Game Jihad Mini Rant". * Jirard promised he would return to Hyrule Warriors at a later date to focus on the DLC in Top Ten Boss Fights. New Super Beard Bros. Uploaded on September 17th, 2014, Hyrule Warriors is the 6th game to be played on New Super Beard Bros. and, for those that don't follow the Mother 3 play through, Jirard reveals that this game is going to try to complete the game for The Completionist on September 19th, 2014. He also says that this video will be spoil some of the unlockables gameplay-wise, so if you plan on playing this game "hardcore," do not watch this video. During the video, Jirard plays as Link, who he has maxed to level 99, on the second level of the game on Hero mode. Trivia *Hyrule Warriors exists in a different dimension than the other Zelda games; the game is non-canon, Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:New Super Beard Bros. (Series) Category:Fini-Play It!